Esa luz
by Lis con S
Summary: La presencia de esa luz fue lacónica como una estrella fugaz y, sin embargo, las esperanzas que reunía no desaparecieron. Spoiler de la Primera Temporada de Omega.


**Hablar de Omega es como hablar de Hitler: la mayoría de las veces que se lo menciona es para decir aspectos negativos y cuando alguien se atreve a comentar algo positivo es el mismo aterrador resultado :v, ok, bueno no es tan así, pero se comprende la idea, ¿no?**

**Advertencia: Spoilers del capítulo 50 de la primera temporada de Saint Seiya Omega.**

**Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada.**

* * *

_Esa luz_

...

..

.

«_Desde las sombras, escuché el clamor de las almas jóvenes que aún no se han permitido perder su candor y esperanza_» Seiya de Sagitario.

_._

¿Quién podría identificar que había alguien encadenado en esa profunda oscuridad?

Llevaba trece años deteriorándose en esa prisión, estaba propagado de marcas negruzcas, como mordidas de la energía tenebrosa de su entorno que lo devoraba. Sus párpados permanecen rendidos desde el momento que gastó lo último que le quedaba de cosmo. No se mueve, no puede moverse aunque las cadenas solo pueden privarlo hasta cierto punto, no paralizarlo. Es como un peso muerto con la cabeza encorvada, mantenido en pie por esos elementos de sentencia, pues sin su sostén, su inerte cuerpo no se levantaría del suelo.

Sus oídos perciben lo que alcanzan en proporción de su insistencia en el abismal silencio, tarea que se le dificulta más que dilucidar con la vista los rincones poco claros de su cárcel. Desde ese lugar aislado y repleto de penumbra percibe sensaciones nuevas y singulares: deseos puros, ideales perseverantes, esperanzas intactas que se posan frente él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no le cuesta abrir los ojos y ver cómo unas radiantes esperanzas alumbran ese pozo de tinieblas.

Seiya no dice nada concentrado en lo que se proyecta delante suyo: hay voluntades diminutas como las estrellas contempladas desde lejos. Esos puntos luminosos forman su propia constelación, materializan una silueta, una silueta se conforma y lo mira sin tener ojos. Entonce él descifra lo que ve, la ve entonces, capta la energía blanquecina de Saori, al bebé que perdieron, la vida efímera que se fue, y una voluntad que supera a la adversidad, a la muerte y a la oscuridad, una iniciativa que atrae a otras esperanzas igual de candorosas y joviales para reunirse por un momento hasta que la niña que Marte se llevó abandona su lugar fijo y desprende la energía unida para acercarse a él y dispersar la luz en cada rincón ausente con su presencia.

Ese cosmo tan insólito lo envuelve, rompe sus obstinadas cadenas, acaba con su condena sin condiciones y se transforma en energía que lo renueva de fuerzas para acudir al llamado de ese clamor esperanzador que lo liberó de la oscuridad y que liberaría a Koga y al mundo.

El antiguo Pegaso extiende sus alas doradas, las cuales no brillaban como su armadura claramente hace tanto tiempo, y se alza en vuelo antes de que toda la luz desaparezca.

* * *

**Aunque parezca que no, Omega tiene momentos bastante épicos que en ocasiones dan ganas de volver a verlos; admito que hay más durante la segunda temporada; y mientras volvía a ver la pelea de Seiya contra Apzu, descubrí esa breve secuencia estática de Seiya con Aria repleta de significados para mí, porque en una parte remota de mi cabeza anhelé que ellos se conocieran, cosa que jamás sucede porque ella muere, y siento que quedó muy pendiente una charla entre ellos con Saori incluida. **

**Al inicio, hago un _mea culpa_, no me cayó para nada bien Aria, no me quiero excusar pero agrego que las muchas innovaciones que trajo SSO me desagradaron porque esperaba algo que la serie no cumplió nunca de lleno, entonces cada personaje original me fastidiaba, y ella tuvo la desgracia de tener al inicio todas las características que detesto en personajes femeninos. Tiempo después retomé la serie y ahí fue diferente, resumo diciendo que me afectó su muerte.**

**Hace poco, además, vi un fanart en Pinterest de ella con Seiya que me recordó de inmediato a Saori pequeña con Aioros, culpen a la nostalgia.**

**Gracias por darle oportunidad a este fic.**

**Hasta otra.**


End file.
